


All Polite Smiles

by LeeASherlook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Baristas, Canon Compliant, Childishness, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Gen, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Karasuno, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeASherlook/pseuds/LeeASherlook
Summary: Within the confines of a small coffee shop on a chilly Saturday afternoon, Iwaizumi prays for patience as Oikawa observes Sugawara Koushi with deep suspicion. Even as Suga places two curated cups of caffeine on the table, Seijoh's setter refuses to relent, deeming it unwise to take treats from someone he has classed as 'the enemy'.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	All Polite Smiles

“Fine. But we’re getting it to go.”

Iwaizumi’s deep voice was in full ‘no-nonsense’ mode as he pulled open the door to the warm coffee shop, eye twitching and teeth clenching together as Oikawa stepped right in front as if he had been holding the door open _for_ him.

He had not.

“Pfft, you’re no fun, Iwa-chan. What’s the rush? There are trains every fifteen minutes. I want to sit in and have real coffee in a proper cup.”

“You are such a snob,” Iwaizumi grumbled, as he followed the brunette and stepped into the short line, his teammate ignoring him as he concentrated on the illustrated chalkboard that listed the house specials.

It was true, they did have time. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon that found the two boys in the north side of town, braving the winter chill and taking a train journey to pick up their ordered jerseys from a specialty shop in the locality. Oikawa had initially refused to come, determining that if Iwaizumi was stupid enough to volunteer to go in their manager’s place, that was his problem. But, of course, Selfishkawa immediately changed his mind when he found out the intended shop sold his preferred brand of knee pads, brightly announcing his generosity and willingness to accompany his best friend shortly thereafter.

The spiker had only rolled his eyes; what else could be done. The Seijoh captain was a menace, proven by the fact that Iwaizumi’s hands grasped the handles of all three bags containing their new uniforms, whilst the setter simply toted a smaller bag with his own purchases. He hadn’t the energy to fight him on it and force him to carry one, what was the point in ruining his Saturday.

They had been on their way back to the station, wrapped in their winter coats and woollen scarves, when Oikawa’s eye wandered over to a tiny coffee shop, its lit interior radiating cosiness even from the other side of the street. It looked a little trendy to Iwaizumi, which is why his obnoxious friend was probably eying it to begin with, but as they stepped inside, the interior displaying cherrywood tables, small potted plants and neat seating arrangements, he found he didn’t hate it. It was modern, but wholesome – no hint of industrial-style lighting or cold metal chairs in sight.

The spiker hated those places.

Glancing at the board himself, he instantly favoured a dark roast in the form of a simple black coffee. Maybe a little sugar, maybe not. Either way, no messing around. Unlike Fussykawa beside him, who was likely to order a frustrating form of flavoured latte.

Oikawa was humming quietly to himself by the time he turned away from the board, surveying the tables with interest. Most patrons seemed to be ordering something to-go, so there were a few free seats.

“Iwa-chan, why don’t I get us a seat while you-”

“No, pay for your own damn coffee.”

He was rewarded with a sulky face and some muttering that was lost on him.

“Besides, as if anyone can remember all of your demands. I have no interest in spouting off how many shots you want, or syrups you need, or if today’s one of the days you declare whipped cream an abomination or a godsend.”

Oikawa just huffed and turned his back to him, stepping forward as the person in front moved to place their order. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes in victory and moved the bags in his hands to a single fist, using his free arm to unwind the scarf from around his neck. It was warm in the small space. He’d take off his coat as soon as they sat down.

Idly pulling out his wallet, he noticed Oikawa finally step up to the counter as the previous customer left with a hot chocolate in-hand. And it took all of three seconds before he heard a new voice speak his friend’s name with soft surprise, eyes lifting just in time to see Oikawa’s spine stiffen in warning.

* * *

Iwaizumi stepped forward himself as soon as he made eye contact with the friendly face of Karasuno’s third-year setter. In an almost unconscious attempt to make up for Oikawa’s rude silence, he nodded politely.

“Sugawara, right?”

The grey-haired man nodded. “Iwaizumi, nice to see you.”

Silence descended for a moment and the spiker’s eyes frowned in Oikawa’s direction, almost sighing at the wary expression he found there. As collected, confident and downright conceited as his friend could be, he knew the brunette hated to be caught off guard. And this was the definition of caught off guard for Oikawa Tooru. But he knew, with years of experience, that a false cheeriness would descend almost immediately to make up for his discomfort.

And yes, sure enough, there was the smile.

“Mr Refreshing!” Oikawa said brightly, his open expression just barely leaving room for a touch of tension in the eyes. “I almost didn’t recognise you for a second.”

It was a credit to Suga that he didn’t even blink at the nonsensical nickname, merely shrugging lightly and returning the false cheeriness with a touch of apprehension.

“No problem,” he said, simply and without agenda. “It is a little strange to meet in this way.”

Seijoh’s setter made a noise of agreement, his brown eyes dropping to take in the crisp white shirt and dark apron that made up the other’s uniform. There was no nametag, which he found strange.

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if Oikawa would have known Sugawara Koushi’s real name if he hadn’t said it first. The grey-haired man had gotten under the captain’s skin at their last match, to the point that Oikawa had spent an hour that evening discussing the substitute setter’s effectiveness. For someone so obsessed with Kageyama, it had been an unusual diversion, but he had never once mentioned or asked after his name, content with the silly nickname.

All that Iwaizumi had gleaned from the whole thing was that the gentle person working at this cosy coffee shop was someone that Oikawa found unnerving. Proven by the rigidness in the brunette’s body at this very moment.

He could have huffed in exasperation at the one-man standoff. It wasn’t like they were on the court now, why did his teammate have to turn everything into a manipulative game of win or lose. It was exhausting and childish to a fault, and the next words out of the other’s mouth would no doubt initiate the attempted win.

“How have the team been faring? I imagine Kageyama was a little upset following our last match.”

There it was, in plainer form than usual. He really was going for the kill, if the saccharine smile plastered across his face was anything to go by. Iwaizumi wanted to punch him. But there was no need.

Sugawara simply brushed the words aside with a fond shrug, not even looking at his antagonist.

“Oh, you know how it is. It was a tough loss, but the motivation is there to rebuild and get stronger. Now, what can I get for you?”

Iwaizumi wanted to laugh, he really did. Oikawa’s expression fell in the presence of such an honest, even and polite response, to the point where he shook his head and straightened up, the corners of his mouth twitching in their attempt to prevent a scowl.

“What?” he said, pointedly.

“To drink? To eat?”

Aoba Johsai’s setter was so lost in the one-sided confrontation that his brain had clearly disconnected from coffee and latched onto volleyball, making him flounder in the face of such a simple and situation-savvy question.

Iwaizumi almost grinned but held back. There would be hell to pay in Oikawa’s mood after this little encounter even without his mirth sending the brunette into a deeper sulk.

“I’ll have a black coffee, dark roast,” he spoke up, saving his captain from himself.

“Sugar?” Sugawara asked, without missing a beat, his open and bright face looking at Iwaizumi expectantly.

“Sure. Just one, thanks.”

“And for you, Oikawa?”

The brunette placed his order with sharp finality, nodding once to Sugawara before stepping away and seeking a table, leaving Iwaizumi alone at the counter for a moment, no further customers waiting behind him.

Suga wasn’t at all fazed by the dismissal.

“Are you paying together or separately?”

Iwaizumi groaned and shot a look over at his friend, who had just thrown himself down in a chair. Cheap git.

“Together, apparently.”

The other laughed lightly at that, handing over the expected change in no time at all, announcing he would drop the drinks down to the table. Iwaizumi allowed a small nod of thanks at that and made his way over to their designated spot, berating Oikawa for his rudeness and stinginess in one breath as soon as he was seated.

* * *

“Maybe we should get the drinks to go after all, Iwa-chan.”

“Absolutely not. Too late.”

Oikawa folded his arms at that, looking off to the side as he crossed one leg over the other. He had shed his coat and scarf, which were now lying haphazardly across the third chair at their small table. His gloves were thrown down in front of him.

“Stop posing.”

“I’m not doing anything of the sor-”

“Ah, sorry to interrupt…” came Suga’s soft tones from beside them, both heads turning to see him standing with a tray in one hand, perfectly balanced.

It was a little awkward for a second, but Iwaizumi merely waved it away, making space for the man to set the drinks down, grabbing Oikawa’s leather gloves and chucking them directly at his face.

“Hey!”

To Sugawara’s credit, he didn’t laugh at the murderous expression the Seijoh setter aimed at them both, simply popping down two cups and saucers with practised ease, the aroma of coffee immediately rising and soothing tensions between the three. Iwaizumi’s order was as rich and dark in visuals as he would later find in taste, the smoothness blending perfectly with the hint of sugar he had requested. Perfection.

Oikawa’s frothy concoction looked far too creamy for his tastes, but the spiker had to admit that the cinnamon aroma drifting from the cup was oddly mouth-watering.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I also took the liberty of plating these for you. On the house.”

Neatly placed in the space between the cups were two individual tarts. Golden shortcrust pastry provided the base and surround of each, allowing for mirror-glaze dark-chocolate ganache to sit inside one, and a gleaming cherry-red jam to fill the other. Fresh raspberries topped both, and a small fork was set beside each.

When no one said anything, Sugawara looked uncomfortable for the first time. He placed the now empty tray under one arm and raised the other to the back of his head, smiling unsurely.

“Um, the chocolate one has some praline in the base, so if you have any nut allergies you’ll have to stick with the cherry. Enjoy!”

And he was gone, back behind the counter as the door opened to allow a new customer inside.

Iwaizumi glanced between the tarts, then back up to Oikawa, raising an eyebrow at the mad frown he saw marring the other’s face.

“What could you possibly be unhappy about?” he growled, causing the other to jump, expression wavering before settling back into a grim façade.

“That.”

Iwaizumi prayed for patience.

“What?” he grit out.

“ _That_!” Oikawa snapped, pointing accusingly at the two desserts, eyes conspiratorially glancing up in the direction of the counter. “What does Mr Refreshing think he’s up to?”

Oh god.

“Are you serious?” Iwaizumi asked blankly.

“ _He’s the enemy, Iwa-chan_!”

The enemy. Honestly.

“We’re not on the court now, you know,” he reasoned, gripping his cup and taking a sip, momentarily lost in the taste until Oikawa’s face had to ruin the moment.

“We’re always on the court when it comes to _Tobio’s_ little gang of Karasuno teammates. We can’t allow them to get the upper hand ever. Mr Refreshing may look all sweet and smiley, but you saw the effect he had on Kageyama.”

“So, you’re refusing the offer of dessert because you think eating it will give Kageyama’s team an edge over us?”

Oikaway didn’t bother to respond, simply staring right back at the spiker with a set expression.

“You. Are. Ridiculous.”

And to punctuate his point, Iwaizumi reached out and grabbed the plate of cherry tart, cutting a healthy bite with the side of his fork and popping it into his mouth with an absurd amount of force. Oikawa’s eyes hardened for a moment, watching the other chew with disgust.

But the setter could keep his disgust. The burst of flavour in the jam was worth having to look at him, its sweet and high, fruity notes mingling perfectly with the leftover coffee hit from his last sip.

Rivals on the court they may be, but Sugawara Koushi was apparently an absolute ally when it came to picking out sweet treats and annoying Oikawa. Those were two serious points in his favour, as far as Iwaizumi was concerned.

Leaving the other to stew, he slowly sipped on his drink and bit his way through the tart at leisure, completely ignoring the other until he saw a hand reach for the cup in front of it, Oikawa taking a sip from his cinnamon-laced drink, tentatively at first, then with gusto, as the hit of spice and warmth danced across his tongue.

It didn’t take long for him to fall under the spell of his tastebuds, the same hand reaching for the plate of chocolate only a minute or so later, eyes widening upon the first bite, as the rich and bitter cocoa chased away all reservations of taking sweets from ‘the enemy’.

Iwaizumi grinned behind his cup.

* * *

They stayed for longer than intended, an hour passing before they resolved to move, too comfortable in the warmth.

The Karasuno setter didn’t disturb them, busying himself restocking the shelf behind the till when all of his customers were content. He was the only one working, as far as Iwaizumi could see, but it was clear he was well-used to the running of the place, even greeting some customers by name, making their drinks without having to ask what they wished for.

Sugawara Koushi was clearly a good barista. A barista with regulars, attentive and open – even going so far as to supply complimentary dessert to two people who had dealt a crushing defeat to him and his teammates only weeks before. It was an impressive display of sportsmanship in a way, as well as a credit to his character.

And it was likely these traits that had the Seijoh captain sitting across from him in such tangled confusion. Oikawa didn’t understand the silver-haired boy beyond acknowledging his ability to bring out the best in his team – the one thing they shared, though they went about it very differently.

He watched the other observe Sugawara with equal frustration and amusement. Did the brunette realise he hadn’t said a word in over ten minutes? So very unlike him when they were out and about.

But as funny as it was watching him struggle, Iwaizumi had to glance at his watch and call it a day at some point.

“Oi. There’s a train at half past. Let’s make sure we’re on it.”

His words drew brown eyes to his, their intensity falling away as a more familiar eyeroll took place.

“Honestly Iwa-chan. Can’t you ever sit still?”

“We’ve been here for an hour, Lazykawa! And weren’t you the one regretting sitting down when we finally did, hmm?”

An exaggerated sigh left the setter’s lips then, but he stood obediently when Iwaizumi shot him a warning look, both of them pulling their coats back on in preparation for the prevailing chill and darkening clouds that had crossed overhead during their time inside.

As they stepped across the space back to the counter and toward the door, Iwaizumi slipped a tip into the jar on the far counter before either Oikawa or Sugawara had a chance see. But the silver head did turn only seconds later from where its owner had been rearranging a collection of milk jugs, the boy raising a hand in farewell, with a calm smile set in place.

“Thanks for the dessert, Sugawara. It was appreciated.”

The words may have sounded stiff coming from Iwaizumi’s mouth, but they were welcome all the same.

“No worries, I’m glad you liked it.”

Iwaizumi shot a pointed look at Oikawa then, his eyes narrowing in threat as the brunette failed to say anything. He finally wilted under the glare, annoyance giving way to a painfully cheery tone. “Yes, thanks so much, Mr Refreshing!”

Sugawara raised a half-amused eyebrow in response but nodded all the same.

“Uh, sure. Enjoy the rest of the weekend, Oikawa. You too Iwaizumi. Safe home.”

The spiker nodded and stepped ahead of his teammate.

His hand just made it to the door when he heard the Seijoh captain’s quiet, sickly-sweet tone attempt to have the final word - maybe a little too comfortable thinking Iwaizumi was just out of earshot.

“I suppose we _might_ see you on the court sometime, if you’re lucky.”

Bloody menace.

He turned, ready to bark out a threat that would make the other scarper. But it wasn’t necessary, for Sugawara had stepped out from behind the counter, expression surprisingly sharp for such a kind face.

“You certainly will. But luck will have nothing to do with it.”

Judging from what he could see from the profile of Oikawa’s face, the setter’s expression was a blend of triumphant and irritated, a dangerous smile fixed around his mouth.

“Oh, really now?” he said, teeth close together. “Where have all your sugar-laced smiles gone, _Sugawara_? Maybe you’re not as sweet as you pretend to be.”

Iwaizumi knew his friend long enough to understand that the answering light expression and simple shrug infuriated Oikawa in that moment, neither rising to his bait nor bowing to his whims.

“I can be nice and pose a challenge at the same time, Oikawa. We all have our own playing style.”

The words earned him a sneer.

“And your so-called ‘playing style’ will be forever hidden in the shadow of Tobio’s, no doubt.”

A MENACE!

Iwaizumi stepped back from the door, stalking over like a giant, intent upon grabbing his friend and dragging him out and away from his childish impulses. But Sugawara had moved closer, his face a sea of calm as it faced off against Oikawa’s stare.

“Kageyama’s talents will always exceed my own, sure. But I don’t think that completely dulls my effectiveness, especially considering the points I stole from you in our last encounter.”

Oikawa’s mouth almost dropped open at the now direct confrontation. Iwaizumi could see the surprise in his face. He hadn’t expected the timid setter with silver hair to be so direct.

“And yet, we still won,” Oikawa said, airily, as if the entire conversation was beneath him.

Sugawara smiled again, soft once more.

“Ah, true. But you didn’t forget me, did you? ‘Mr Refreshing’ is a rather specific nickname for someone supposedly hidden in another’s shadow…”

Iwaizumi could sense the building temper in his friend and quickly intervened. “Right, that’s it. We have a train to catch. Out!”

“But, Iwa-chan! He-”

“ _He_ was nothing but polite to you, but of course you had to go and ruin it by being shitty!”

The few customers who were still dispersed around the place looked up in amusement or bewilderment as the spiker scolded his setter all the way out the door, clutching Oikawa’s shoulder in his free hand as he attempted to juggle the bags with the other. Iwaizumi sent a last nod of thanks as they ducked out, ignoring the protests beside him.

Suga dipped his head back, respectful, as he so often was.

However, Iwaizumi was so focused on dragging his friend out, that he didn’t catch the final moment between them.

Oikawa was glaring daggers at Sugawara through the glass, as his teammate ranted at him about common curtesy. And just at the last second, Suga looked the Seijoh setter dead in the eye and, in the most childish gesture between any of them so far, blatantly stuck his tongue out.

The results were instantaneous.

Oikawa’s mouth did drop open this time, his eyes widening at the cheeky move, desperately trying to draw Iwaizumi’s attention to it.

But it was too late, the silver-haired man was back to his easy smile as if nothing had ever happened, his knowledgeable eyes telling the other that no one would ever believe him if he claimed Sugawara Koushi had behaved in such a ridiculous manner.

_End_


End file.
